1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to one-way check valves; and, more particularly, to a one-way check valve comprised of a pair of fittings biting into the inner wall of an interconnecting tubular conduit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of check valves are known in the fluid control art. In some fluid control systems, a plurality of check valves must be quickly and easily assembled in the system. Generally, such check valves have carefully machined components which must be screw threaded or otherwise assembled together in a fluid tight manner to provide fluid flow therethrough in one direction while preventing fluid flow in the opposite direction. Such valves are generally of a metallic material and are quite noisy. There is a need for a one-way check valve comprised of parts that need not be manufactured to close tolerances, can be quickly and easily snapped together in a fluid tight manner by merely pushing parts together and are less noisy than prior art check valves.